


The Black Fire

by Alice_Snake



Series: Lullaby Quest [1]
Category: Lullaby Quest
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Worlds, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Snake/pseuds/Alice_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kai’s and Alice’s adventure though the many worlds that existed here. there are many question that need to be answer please follow and help kai and alice in there adventures</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

kai a 15-year old boy black hair and blue eyes with a green jacket half zipped up also a pair of bell bottom jeans and a pair of black and white goggles around his neck 

alice a 14-year old girl with long blonde hair and bright red eyes wearing a blue dress with a white cape she got from kai on her birth-day 

hi there my names kai i’m not very good at narrating so forgive me if i get something wrong i’m here to explain how this world works the world we live in is pretty normal i guess but there are other world hundred million or even more all those world have other people in them some may ever be just like you but have problems of there own but ill get back to that later almost but not every world has magic in it spells and enchantment all the boring stuff me and alice go around and help people out but not with out a price of course one rule all worlds have is every comes at a price nothing is free me and her learned this at a early age a lot of the time we make friends it fun to see what every world has to offer but there one sad thing alice here is ¼ demon one of the most powerful magic class me how ever even though all humans have magic not that strong but still have it i however don’t and that just sucks and this story that i’m going to tell you is the story where our life goes up said drown from a evil crazy god name blacklight


	2. it begins (part 2)

“hey Alice come on trinity and Clair are waiting on us you know what happen last time we made them wait to long,” Kai ran up the stairs at this point planing to pull Alice out of her room went up there and saw she was asleep in her bed she was dressed hair brushed asleep. Kai grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled her out of her bed she then woke up screaming and that freaked Kai out a lot so then both of them where screaming. “AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh……” then they stop screaming knowing nothing was wrong.

“Alice WTF why did you start screaming ?” “i don’t know i think it was the dream i was having but i cant remember what it was about though.”Alice rubbing the back of her head try to remember what it was.”well what ever it was must have been bad for you to scream like that most thing don’t freak you out.” Kai standing there putting his hand out for Alice to grab with a look of concern on his face grabbing his hand Alice says. “but a lot of things freak you out you started to scream with me and why did you have to pull me out of bed.”

“ two things 1 i was not freak i was surprised that all and 2 you knew trinity and Clair want us you also know that i don’t what a repeat of last time.” just the thought of this makes Kai cringe. “so do you mind Alice and open as up a portal to there world please before they come to us.” “fine” Alice waves her and and a red portal opens up next to them. “thank you Alice well done its seems like you master portal magic”Kai gave her a nice smile Alice blushes a bit “it was nothing now come on we have people to help and deals to make” grabbing his hand and pulls him in to the portal.


	3. Trinity and Clair explained

heya every one its me kai it time for one of my explanation moments(PS just came up with that name i like it) again because i have to explain trinity and clair to you OK trinity and Clair are both vampires (yeah those thing are here too)all though trinity and clair there not a common kind of one they cant drink blood form humans i don’t know why though every time i try to ask trinity change the subject and also the have silver eyes in the vampire society that’s a rare trait there are 6 different kinds of vampires 

green eyes- they are very strong they can lift up 100,000 lb and that’s just the most common of them can lift up to they also have high speed they can run up to 60 mph again most common just so they can run after the prey but they have a savage personality and there magic is lacking.

blue eyes- they have same amount of speed as a human and there also about as strong as one too but the have a very high magic skill they can all most do every kind of magic (expect for demon magic,time magic,dragon magic and god/god slaying magic) they are also what makes up most of the vampire nobility due to the fact they are very smart. 

yellow eyes- the only thing that makes them different form humans(besides they have to drink human blood to survive)and other vampires is that the have the ability to fly they are also the most common of vampires.

pink eyes- they are a mix of blue and green the can lift up to 30,000 lb and run up to 20 mph they also ever a good magic skill ( not as good as blues though) there is not many of them as blue and green but the just uncommon not rare 

silver eyes- (PS got this info from trinity)they are a very rare its said that a vampire has to drink the blood of all of the other vampires to become one the can run up to 450 mph and can lift up to 200,000lb the can do almost every magic expect (demon magic and god/god slaying magic) most of the time if there is a silver eye vampire the are made royalty

red eyes- nobody know they only know the were real from old text and that all of the types now back to trinity and Clair .

trinity age is unknown she and clair did nor want to give there age trinity wears a white dress shirt and a black skirt with black knee socks and pink and black tennis shoes she is kind of good at close range combat but she mostly uses her string gloves (gloves with titanium string almost so small to see) and her and clair shoes have been made so where they can connect to the string and ride them like a rail.

clair wears black t-shirt with a pair a jeans that look over warn he also wears a black tranche coat where he keeps alot and i mean a lot of kunais i know he dose not like me to say this but i im going to he is a ninja vampire no one see him till its to late he is a quick killer and if some one dose see him he is a master a close combat and will wreck your shit up ( ps he has trained me in close combat and in throwing knifes i keep some on the inside of my Jackie)

and that one time i made them late trinity decide to come and get me and she has some problem with portal magic and came with no clothes  
then you got a "bloody nose and she beat you to near death pervert" shut up gold these people don’t know about you yet but yeah that’s the run down on that and that ends the explanation moment


	4. blacklight has arrive kai meets gold

( **kai thoughts** _gold thoughts_ ) 

kai and alice came out the other end of the portal to trinity’s and clair’s apartment. they see it was a mess the coffee table was flip over and had several  kunais in it the lamp is broken and picture on the wall broken and on the floor alice looks at kai with surprised eyes. “ kai what happen here where is trinity and clair.” at that time kai and alice heard people talking out side it sound like clair talking to a female person.

 kai and alice run out side to see clair with severe injures and a girl with black hair that pulled it to a pony tail wearing a lab coat and high heel and trinity’s head under one of though high heels. clair turns around to see kai and alice .“kai alice get out of here now !” “wha-”kai didnt have time to finish what he was saying till that woman was in font of alice and next to him. “ oh ¼ Damon nice who was your mother and father i wonder if it be ok if i dissected you to see what your body could really do.” 

kai pulled one of his knives out of his Jacket  and throws it at her landing right in to her back black blood leaking out of the wound. “boy didn’t anyone teach you not to back stab people.”after see looked at kai her eyes looked shocked then a evil grin appeared on her face. “so that what my sister did to you oh that make more sense well now i get to kill you my self how wonderful. I maybe  dissected you after to get more info on you.” the woman ran at kai with a katana kai barely dodge still got a slash in his right arm just under is right shoulder “guess you kind of quick huh well try this on for size.” 

she pulled a gun out of all most no where **it must have been magic** and aimed it at alice, kai ran to alice a pushed her out of the way and hit kai straight in the head kai hi the ground he could hear alice talking but couldn’t make out is. **is this where i’m going to die i don’t want to die yet i have to stay with alice we made a deal to always be together.** _hello kai i can make it to where you do live because if you die that would mean i die too and i just got back i have stuff to see and people you know._

**who are you why can i hear you and not alice.** _oh that well one my name is gold kisaragi_ _hi nice to meet you and two i’m in your head that why you can here me and no alice._ **how did you get in my head.** _well i have always been here longer then you in fact this use to be my body my head till…well that’s not important after that  my mind and magic got sealed by the goddess of fate starlight she then re age the body in to a 4-year old kid and that’s how you came to be. that bullet that hit you dispelled any magic on you that includes the sealing magic._

**oh that make sense that explains my memory loss when i was younger and why i have no magic. now back to you can save my life whats the catch.** _oh yeah me and you fallow the same rule you can’t get some thing for nothing every thing has a price. well in this case the price is i get to use toy body why you are passed out your going to be out anyway i might as well use it so do we have a deal._

**yeah we have a deal and thank you gold but isn’t it your body not mine any more since your back.** _no you grew up with it is both of our now beside no knows really about me any more expect a few people. i just want to see the new world now or worlds sorry forgot there is more then one of them now so call me a alternate personality if you will._ **ok ill talk to you more in i get up bye for now.** kai then passed out then woke up in his bed at home. 


	5. Alice’s smile

this is taking place in the time right after kai got shot( ~~alice thoughts~~  

“kai KAI”alice is shaking kai’s body a lot blood is pouring out of the hole in kai’s head blacklight walks up. “oh i knew he would do that the boy must have really love you to do that or maybe to put his pitiful life to an end how sad.”at this moment alice stop yelling at kai she look to blacklight with eyes glowing bright red blacklight saw her shadow is starting to change.

”how could you be so cruel you just kill a nice person. who has done night wrong to you and for no reason either why do that.” “i did have a reason you little brat and that “nice” boy is just a mad man acting like your friend. “ black like then stomp on kai head. “what do you mean.” “i mean he is not your friend he is just using you so he could get what he want are are you to stupid to understand what i’m saying you sho-.”

at this time kai hand move to grab black light foot and throw her off of his head in on to the ground. he then jumped up and landed on his feet. alice’s eye stop glowing and a smile appeared on her face kai face. kai face towards blacklight “you should really try to be nicer like come on stomping on people’s heads not cool trinity can get with me on that subject right.” 

alice looks over to trinity who is now standing holding her left arm like it was in pain with a look of shock on her face looking at ka.i ~~why is she looking at kai like that i know he was shot in the head but maybe he finally found his magic that would explain it.~~ alice look back up at kai and then she noticed azure blue flames were coming from the hole in his head and the wound on his right arm and his usually blue eyes are bright gold and a evil grin on his face that does not match kai usually self .it was clair that asked “who are you you’re not kai.” 

“no i’m not kai im gold kisaragi the person kai use to be and me and him cut a deal. i save his life i get the body for a while  he alive and so i’m i me and him share this body. not a mind though all together were two different people so don’t worry he’s still here.” gold said pointing at his head.” just passed out don’t worry he’ll come back when he wakes up. till then i’m going to kill the bitch who almost killed me and your boyfriend.”gold said looking at alice” 

“kai’s not my boyfriend he’s my friend.” she said blushing “oh i could’ve sworn that the deal meant love of some kind.”gold said rubbing the back of his head.”oh well i’m not really good at guessing that kind of thing with other people i’m just not interested in other people’s lives. anyway well i guess it’s my life to so i’ll try something later but back to the problem at hand so blacklight are you ready.” 

gold pulled out of of kai’s throwing knives out of his jacket and blue flames cover the knife. “oh this going to be fun” gold throws the knife at blacklight and black pulled her sword ou to block it. it cut through to sword and straight through her chest she fall down to the ground. gold walk over and stomp his foot on her face. 

“well how do you like it blacklight i know you’re still alive so come on give me a answer,” alice got herself off the ground ran over to gold and grab him.”stop this i know you not kai but you’re still in his body he would hate himself. if he knew you did this please stop this gold.” 

gold look at alice for a sec and put his hand to his face in wipe it down it. ”fine but i’ll leave her a parting gift first.”gold hand started to get cover in blue flames and place it on backlight face and she started to scream she got gold foot off of her and jump into a portal.”well she gone for a while that was fun though so alic-.”clair walk up to gold and kick him in the face he passed out hit .the ground trinity and alice look shock trinity walk over and slap him with her good arm.

” what the hell was that i know gold seems like a jackass but WHY.” “i thought kai come back if that guy K.O” “well you thought wrong dumbass.” alice got in the middle of the two”who cares i just want to get the day over with lets take him home.” alice open up a portal and trinity grab kai,s body and walk through with alice and clair. 


	6. the next day for kai and gold

( **kai’s thoughts** _gold’s thoughts)_  

kai got up in a panic like he got up from a really bad nightmare he got up from the bed walk into the bathroom. not to far from the bed look in the mirror at in self he had bags under his eye. his clothes looked like he was recently set on fire and a good size bruise on his left cheek. **oh my god i look like hell was all of that a bad dream that makes the most sense.** _sorry buddy but not a dream i’m here so that's proof oh and the reason you look like hell is one you did actually had a bad dream just i seems you can't remember sad and what was two again. oh yeah i used the body a bit how can i say this ruff it still not use to my magic coming back and also clair kick you in the face full force god that guy's strong was not expecting that either._

**dude what the hell did you do to make him hit you so hard and that explains a lot also why are my clothes burnt.** _my my aren't you full of questions and to answer those 1 i tried to kill blacklight but i was told to stop because i was for what most people call me “cruel” and then i brun half of her face so she would never dare try to mess with us again.oh and your clothes got burned by magic._ **DUDE you don't try to kill someone like that for no reason and that was my favorite jacket.**

kai taking a closer look at his clothes his pants look fine and his jacket is really only burnt on his right side that’s fixable and he has no clue what that whole dream thing.  _HEY she tried to kill us i think that was the right move there if i didn't do anything she might have killed alice or like she planned take her with her i did what i thought was best and it would have been._ **what do you mean like she planned and she only try to kill me you weren’t there yet gold what are you not telling me did you two know each other .** _kai that's a subject that i would like better unsaid but she's planning somthing big so please be careful and keep a eye on alice those are your best options right now._

**gold dont play that game with me if have any kind of fucking idea what blacklight has planned for alice or any other of my friends tell me NOW !**   then kai hears a snoring like sound “god dammit gold not funny, do even have to sleep.” the no response seems like a yes or he playing at it kai wash his face and clean his goggles before he went out of his room to the living room. they’re living room was a mix of green and red they didn’t care if the colors did not mix it was their favorite colors it looked nice to them. 

there was the show chowder on the tv and alice was in her bunny footie pjs “gosh alice how long was i out day or two” alice looked over to kai with a questioning face “three″ “three days isn’t that bad could have been worse” then her face went more sad than anything. “not three days three weeks you were out for the whole time” kai was shocked and confused he put a joking smile on his “if i was out for that long i should be in the hospile not in my bed i would have died from lack of food and water a that time” 

“we couldn’t we had no clue who you wake up as we were sacre that if you woke up as gold he would try to kill one of us instead blacklight now that she was gone and trinity said it wouldn’t matter if you were in the hospital and she was right kai what and who are you” kai was not expecting this at all he came up kai put the kindest smile he could and sat next to alice on the couch and put his hand on to his chest.

 ” i am kai snider the person who you alice snake made a deal with to never leave each others side even if fate is trying to rip us from each other we will stay together always” at that point alice had black tears running down her face and put her face into kai’s chest “right answer” kai put his arms around her and put is chin on her left shoulder. **gold i don’t know what you did when you were in my body but i will punch you someday for making alice cry like this.** _*sigh* yeah i would punch me too._


	7. 12 Days Later

**kai’s thoughts** _gold’s thoughts)_

kai was in the kitchen on the phone writing in a notebook on the kitchen counter “yes i understand the job be somewhat hard but don’t worry what you giving up in return is a good payment we will get that item you want and if we die on the job find someone new but not many people would take this job so we’re your best option goodbye” kai hanged up the phone and ripped out the page he and put it in his right pocket kai starts walking into the living room “hey alice we got a job i need you to ope-”.

when kai enters the living room he see alice being swamed by random people kai run over there and starts throwing people out the door “go of with you” after all the people were kai was tired and huffing and puffing “alice the hell was that about” “i don’t know these people came out of nowhere say something about a job we just took IDK” **oh my god if i knew this would happen i would have said no for god sake why is this happening at all.**

****_well what did you expect your goin-._ kai then felt a hand tap his shoulder “kai you space out again you been doing that alot lately are you sick or something “kai didn’t know he looked spaced out when he tried to talk to gold”no i’m fine i just had my mind on other things sorry” “what has your mind been on not the new job this has been happening for some time now” “oh just a few things here and there” kai put a smile on his face”by the way alice i need you to open a portal to sl-”

then a gray portal open up trinity and clair walk out of it trinity then tackle hugs alice. clair and I both know not to mess with that or we be next. after a few mins gets off of her then waves at them “hey kai hello alice we came to check on you two we kind of forgot to after the incident so how are you guys doing” kai then was the one to respond “ were doing fine trinity we were about to go on a job then you came and before that there we random people that i had to throw out of my own house for some reason they thought it was a good idea to come into someone else’s house without asking” everyone except alice could see the sarcasm in his voice.   

kai was never the kind of person to get angry easy but he seem to lose his cool way easier now. he notice this a day after he woke up when alice broke almost all the plates he was just about to yell at her about it. but stop himself he never thought about yelling at alice or really anyone there was somthing wrong and he knew it but ignored it. he claim himself and went in there to help pick up the pieces but trinity made this really hard “aw i was hope to have some fun like if you said you had voices in your head or your emotions flared up too quickly” **how the hell did she guess so well.**

_dude she been alive for a long time she must have seen this at least once or twice._ “well kai why did you get so quiet all of a sudden was i right” she had a shit eating grin on her face” yeah kai was she right and if she was why have you not say anything to me” “nope nothing like that sorry trinity i have no idea what your talking about you shouldn’t say stuff like that kind of scares me that might happen”

trinity grin automatically turn into a angry frown but alice looked happy “great happy that’s not going on ok kai where’s the job at” “ ok i need you to open a portal to slash” “ok” a red portal open up “we’ll see you trinity me and alice have a job to do” :ok kai i hope i see “you” when you’re done” kai was surprised by that what did see mean then kai and alice walk into the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> hey every one if you need to ask any questions or have a idea for a new world the can go to ask at my tumblr http://trinityboillat.tumblr.com/


End file.
